Cockpit oxygen supply devices are common in aircraft, in order to supply the cockpit crew with oxygen in the case of decompression of the cockpit. Such oxygen supply devices as a rule comprise at least one oxygen tank, to which several oxygen masks are connected, wherein the number of the oxygen masks connected to the oxygen tank is usually directed to the number of persons acting in the cockpit.
With the oxygen supply devices of this type which have been known until now, operating errors often lead to the oxygen inadvertently being let off out of the oxygen tanks, so that often an inadequate oxygen pressure prevails at the oxygen masks in a case of need. Such an inadequate pressurisation of the oxygen masks, although being displayed visually by way of mechanical switch logics on the oxygen masks and their storage containers, this display however disadvantageously is only effected when the cockpit oxygen supply device is no longer operational or only operational to an insufficient degree, and in the most unfavourable case, an aborting of the flight for refilling the oxygen tank with a correspondingly long airport stay is required.